finnick and annie: their story
by loves annie creasta
Summary: this is finnicks and annies story
1. Chapter 1

There i was praticing with my tridont, i hear "hai" i turn around and i see a pretty girl about my age. She had pretty brown eyes and hair "my name is annie whats yours?" "Finnick" i quickly anser "will you be my friend" says annie. "yes why?" i say "because i have no friends" annie says. "why dont yoou have any friends?" i say i pained look on my face, i was the most poparlor guy in school. "because i dont know how to swim" annie says. I hug her, she hugs back," i can teach you how to swim" i say she looks up "really?" "yes" i say back. We spent the rest of the day in the water, she fineally learned. the next day she next to me where ever even in class. The day after that was saturday, i couldnt find Annie anywhere, i wanted to wish her luck for the reaping. It is reaping time but looking at the the girls place for the 14 year olds but i couldnt see her. our escort ,twilly dilly, reads the girls name: LILY GARSIA, whew not annie, that was a lot pressure twilly picks a boys name: FINNICK ODAIR. I go to stage. we shake hands, annie comes i was going to give this to you after the reaping she holds out a neck lace for luck "annie...i love you" i say "i love you too" annie says _so i hope you liked it_


	2. Chapter 2

so there i was look at ground when i ear a voice a vioce i havent heard in a long time 2 years mabe, but my favorite voice finnicks vioce as i turn around i cant belive it there he was or that was my madness i stay strong for finnick jr. because he is all that is left it is him "how are you alive" i say smiling "we made a play that we would make a thing of me make it move and stuff and i would stay i was in the wood around 13 ,but i wasnt alowed to tell anybody it took them 2 years to find me i was hidden and well so they took me to you" finnick says i kss him "i missed you" i say "want to see our baby?" "yes" i show him the baby happy and sleeping. i get his old tridont and give it to him this is yours. calls katniss "annie" katniss says "kat did you know finnick didnt die" "yes" "he is here right now"i say "i have to go bye" "bye" kat says


	3. Chapter 3

There he was the person i love most at his interveiw Lily had told ceaser she liked Finnick, he was just about to give his anser to "do you like lily?" finnick says" no i love a girl named annie" i smile i knew he liked me but to have say to all of pamnem that was better. i went to sleep that night happy. i wake up at 10:00 i cough i am sick. i go to my tv pull up a chair and get ready to watch the hunger games. As i watch finnick almost die twice, then he gets to the woods after a few weeks finnick comes home go vistit him in the victors village "i missed you" i say "i missed you too" he says "but i have to tellyou something... i have to do capitol bisness in a few years" "will you live in the capitol?" i say "no" i hug him. 5 years pass time for the reaping as i get ready in the clothes finnick gave me put small flowers in my hair, twilly read the girls name: ANNIE CRESTA finnick passes out i walk on to the stage twilly picks the boys name: VICK SNOUT, i am at my interveiw ceaser asks me"Are you the annie finnick loves?" "yes" i say quickly "do you love him" "yes" i say quickly "can i say something to him here and now?" "yes annie" "finnick if i dont make it out of there i want you to know i will always love you" i get a pack and run off in the woods. 8 days later a dam brakes as i swim everybody else drowns i am the last one left but some thing happended to me i couldnt hold onto me anymore i went... mad. like all i knew was i love finnick on the hover craft all i do is sit and put my hands over my ears and close my eyes. 6 years later i am being torchued i scream as i am being cut they kow i dont know anything about where finnick is, but there want to tell finnick in his mind they will do anything, finally i have been rescked "wheres finnick" i ask "he is watin for you in 13" them tell me, they make me like new "can i see peeta?" "no" so i sit hands over ears eyes closed wishing finnick was here we get there finnick asks me to marry him "of coars" i say we are having our wedding we eat the cake peeta made us it is delicious 5 days later i cant find finnick i ask coin "where is finnick?" "in combat" i go to our compartment i cry my heart out, he never even said goodbye. a few days later katniss comes "where is finnick?" "he is dead" "he cant be we are having a baby" i am in my house in the victors village with my little boy but this is my song right now for finnick: Wish You Were Here. why did you go i cried


End file.
